


【AC / KenwayS】北大西洋风雪夜

by wanz



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanz/pseuds/wanz
Summary: 无cp、无逻辑的轻松沙雕向的家庭茶话会
Kudos: 6





	【AC / KenwayS】北大西洋风雪夜

**Author's Note:**

> *手：求求你整点好活吧。脑子：芜湖，我要让他们玩降智小游戏。  
> *一个失败了的恐怖故事（划掉）

·

“我告诉过你，我们应该选择莫林根。”当他们聚在船长室时，谢伊·寇马克郁闷地说。他的手松松地握着杯柄，里头的酒已经下降到了七分之二。“寒鸦号在北大西洋到底有什么用？”在座的三位船长之一发出疑问，“你不觉得从名字来看它就特别不适合这趟旅程吗？”

康纳低下头，既不表示支持也不表示反对。他的杯子在他父亲的要求下按理来说应该装着低度数的麦芽酒，然而他尝过一口之后发现不知道什么时候这些液体已经被替换成了和在座的另两位船长相同的朗姆酒。然而的然而，莫霍克青年咂了咂嘴，发现这酒比起他们族人采自高山树梢的神秘红茶来说根本算不上什么，于是在座的三位船长之二继续把杯子高高举起，让酒液占据了自己的嘴巴。

在座的三位船长之三，爱德华·肯威发出不满的啧声。“照你这么说，莫林根的撞角能够破开这片暴风雪了？”航海经验丰富的前海盗拿酒杯底叩着船板，“还是你敢于下令你的船穿越如此狂暴的风浪？”

“我敢。”在座的三位船长之四回答。

“海尔森。”

“好吧、好吧。”海尔森·肯威说，“但是我们现在被暴风雪困在这里，只能等待天气变好。针对过去的决策发牢骚并不能起到什么实际作用。”

他们四个陷入沉默。船长室的桌子和箱子全都被推到了一边，他们围坐在地，油灯挂在头顶，在属于北大西洋的暴风雪的吹拂下一晃一晃。“闲着也是闲着，”“过去的决策”的做出者举起一只手，“我们来聊点什么吧。”

其他三个人转头看他。

谢伊又喝了一口酒，海尔森没说什么，但是眼神里隐隐地透着一点疲惫——心理方面，而非身体或精神——康纳帮他的父亲把话说了出来。“已经到就寝时间了，爷爷。”青年捧着杯子就好像那里面装的是睡前牛奶，“我们睡衣都换好了。”

爱德华环顾一圈发现确实如此，于是这个船长室里最年长的人说：“那不更好吗？”

海尔森终于忍不住发出一声长叹。

“睡衣派对！这是睡衣派对！”爱德华试图拿酒杯去碰他儿子的杯子，“我们举办过的，对吧，海尔森？别提多有趣了！”

“是的，”穿着一件宽松的白色内衬的海尔森礼尚往来地举起杯跟他碰了一下，“但是问题在于，父亲，那是在我小时候，现在我们之中最年轻的人已经可以徒手杀掉一头熊了。”

“我小时候也可以徒手杀掉一头熊。”最年轻的人说。

“康纳。”

“好吧、好吧。”

爱德华在风雪的呼啸声中发出一声赞叹。“如果不是这场暴风雪，我就带你去捕鲸。”他兴高采烈地说，“都怪这鬼天气。”

康纳喃喃着表示了显得不是很真诚的赞同。至少不久之前，他还在达文波特庄园的树林间捕野兔。兔子在箭矢以及夕阳余晖的共同追逐下窜过茂密的枝叶，当它被钉死在土地上的那一瞬间，爱德华的声音毫无预兆地在他身后响起：“最近过得怎么样？”

严格来说，最近他过得不错，但是这一刻康纳差点被几个似乎是训练用的假人绊倒。它们横七竖八地倒在草丛里，比真正的刺客还要隐蔽。“爷爷，”他叹了口气，“别告诉我您又要出海。”

“假如天气好，我就带你去捕鲸。”他的爷爷信誓旦旦地说，“来吧，康纳，我保证你不会失望的。”

他不觉得这会是一场无趣的旅行，但他也没抱多大期待。就当作是陪长辈散散心，再怎么说，爱德华是个容易相处的人，总比家庭聚会要好。

结果一上船他就后悔了，因为当时的场景看起来真的有点像家庭聚会。当然，他并不是不喜欢家庭聚会的意思，但是鉴于目前的参与人数，他们至少该乘坐天鹰号——他的船要比这艘大上一圈，舱位也更多。

他跟海尔森站在甲板上大眼瞪小眼的时候，谢伊拉着钩索从桅杆上飞身直下落到了他的跟前，下降速度快如一颗流星。那么就不是家庭聚会了，谢天谢地（并不是不喜欢家庭聚会的意思），即使他和谢伊也算不上熟人。后者的眼睛微闭，只流露出一点点目光，仿佛没人看得透他正在想什么。

睡衣派对？谢伊·寇马克想。上帝，他真的是穿着睡衣被人吵起来的，这就是他现在困得眼皮都快要合上了的原因。某个前海盗大半夜出现在他房间里，把他的床摇得像是正在经历疯狗浪。他很想倒回去一觉睡到天亮，但事关航海以及捕鱼，他船长的尊严不容许他拒绝。现在倒好，睡衣派对？

平心而论，谢伊并不抗拒派对，况且爱德华看起来挺好相处，像是个能在不同的群体间游刃有余的社交达人。结果一上船他就后悔了，因为他发现船上还有他上司。当然，海尔森也是个能在不同群体间游刃有余的社交达人，但其背景地点绝对不是在派对，更不是在睡衣派对，他可想象不出来海尔森睡前或是睡着之后的样子。

好吧、好吧。谢伊承认，他确实——在极少数情况下——曾经——偶尔——举着昏迷吹箭想要抓住时机偷偷地给他的上司来一下。但他犹豫再三，还是放下了昏迷吹箭。毕竟这种在背后放黑枪、置上司于无法行动的地步的行为实在是不仁，实在是不义，不是一个能担任和上司同闯敌营的重任的好下属该做的。狂暴吹箭更好一点。

但他犹豫再三，还是放下了狂暴吹箭。不如趁海尔森和阿基里斯缠斗的时候直接发射手榴弹，还能把锅推到误伤上：您瞧瞧，这什么发射器，准星都偏了，要不您拨点经费我再去找富兰克林做一个吧。

“您还从事朗姆酒相关的贸易？”海尔森拿起了他的杯子。大团长上船之后翻遍了每一个货箱，一片红茶也没有找到，于是他只能屈尊和其他几位船长共饮朗姆酒。“看不出来，我还在想您的经费到底从哪里来的。”

风似乎换了个方向，裹着冰渣的雪和雨滴同时向船长室的门砸去。甲板像是正在被密集的炮火狂轰滥炸。爱德华在摇晃的船长室里摇晃着杯子里的酒。“你们听过北海亡灵的传说吗？”他以低沉悠长的语调开口，“据说在这样的风雪夜，徘徊于北大西洋的亡灵会袭击被迫停泊的船只。伴着人鱼的歌声，每个人都会无意识地陷入沉睡。天亮之后船长醒来，发现整艘船空空荡荡，不论是活着的船员还是他们的尸体都不见了，整片海域上只剩下他一个人……”

“传说就适可而止吧。”海尔森面无表情地打断他，似乎小时候已经听过不下一打类似的故事，“不过这个氛围确实给我一种马上就会有人被杀害的感觉。”

爱德华挑起眉。

“不是幽灵的话——那肯定是海尔森干的。”

“那肯定是先生做的。”

“那肯定是你干的，父亲。”

一瞬间陷于矛头所指的人有些意外地摊了摊手：“看来我必须做点什么证明自己，对吧？借口去睡觉在路上顺便把船员丢下船你们觉得如何？”

“海尔森。”

“好吧、好吧。但我是真的很想去睡觉。”

爱德华看了他一眼，忽然想到了什么。“我们来玩个游戏吧，”船长勾起了嘴角，“谁赢了谁就能先去睡觉。”

海尔森喃喃自语：“为什么我不能直接离开？”

“海尔森。”

“什么游戏，父亲？”

“很简单，而且传统，我敢肯定你们每个人都会玩。”爱德华竖起一根手指，面带笑容，“——躲猫猫。”

·

船长室里万籁俱寂。随后海尔森站了起来：“我还是直接离——”

“回来！”爱德华拽住他手上的油灯，“我得避免我的船员在睡梦中受到伤害。”

“我得避免我的脑子在您的小游戏中受到伤害，父亲。”

“你什么意思，难道你小时候我们没有玩过吗？康纳，告诉他他得罪了几乎所有拥有过童年的人类。”

年轻人没有立即答话，或许是油灯光影的缘由，他脸上的肌肉线条显得有些紧绷。“如果您想要尽早去睡觉，恐怕参与游戏是最快的途径。”他对海尔森说，随后转向爱德华，“具体的规则是什么？”

爱德华显然被令人满意的回答所取悦。他的目光流连在剩余三个人之间。“抽签决定第一个当鬼的人，时间限定在八分钟以内，如果没有找到所有人，那么当鬼的人输；如果找到了所有人，那么第一个被找到的人输。连续输掉两次的人就接受惩罚。但是，由于我们的场地只有船长室这么大，”他不知从哪里摸出来一根不宽不窄的布条，“鬼找人的时候需要蒙上眼睛——不准使用第二视觉。”

“啊。”海尔森干巴巴地应答，“我还以为线索分析能够被允许。”

爱德华掏出怀表放在桌上。“来抽签吧。”他把同样不知从哪里摸出来的长短不一的竹签在手中排列好，“我已经迫不及待了。”

迫不及待的结果就是短签不负众望地留在了他的手中。“那么，我先来。”前海盗语气轻松地拿起布条系在自己的脑后，“快藏好自己吧孩子们，被抓到可是要被扔进海里的。”

显然没有人把他这话当真。在找到了坐在桌子后头的海尔森（“你认真藏了吗？……等等，你在干什么，别翻我文件！”）、试图用自己替换衣帽架的谢伊（“这也太明显了。但你别说我有套衣服跟你的这套摸起来还挺像。”）以及藏在一口大箱子里的康纳（“很常规的地点，不过你是怎么把自己塞进去的？”）且花费时间不超过两分钟之后，爱德华兴致缺缺地摘下了遮着眼睛的布条。“轮到你了。”他把布条塞进海尔森手里，“我太熟悉这个船长室的构造了，这游戏对我来说可能过于简单。”

重新藏在货箱后头的康纳看着海尔森默默地站在原地蒙上了双眼，和着怀表齿轮的细微运转声从一开始计数。雪花间歇地被风拍在船长室的窗上，并没有打乱他的节奏。谢伊躲到了桌子下面——一个很容易被找到的地方，但这个船长室实在是太小了。他正在出神，忽然爱德华钻到了他旁边。“挤一挤，”对方用气声说，“船长室太小了。”

康纳没说什么，也没指出这种行为无异于方便海尔森更快地找到他们所有人。时间已经走向深夜，本来就不高的气温降得越来越低，而他们本应该窝在被子里听着风声酣然入眠。当然，他没有责怪爱德华的意思，既然他受邀踏上了对方的船，参与了这个雪夜的（虽然有点莫名其妙的）聚会，就意味着他会认真对待直到游戏结束。大概他真的太冷了。康纳这么想着，缩了缩自己的肩。爱德华倒是看起来一切都好，他不知道他这么抗冻。

海尔森似乎根本没有受到视觉方面的限制。他径自往前走去，一只手扶住桌子蹲下，另一只手拍了拍谢伊的肩膀。“我就猜有人会藏这儿。”他这么说完之后重新站起了身，“我上一轮还看到了这边的货箱有几个缺口——”

爱德华有些讶异地张开了嘴，康纳还想做点挽救，但是在他想出可行的方法之前，海尔森已经来到了货箱前头。“确实有人。”他一把抓住了康纳挥起的手腕，康纳几乎可以想象出他在布条之下微微眯起的眼睛。

他们僵持了一下，还不超过一秒，海尔森很快放开了他。“我就不拖你出来了。”对方把脸转向他的旁边，“好像还有一个人藏在这里。”

爱德华在海尔森的面前挑起眉。

在一刹那之间，海尔森的手向他伸去，同时爱德华在有限的空间内往后一躲，避开了他的触碰。然而海尔森还是开口说出了正确的答案。“爱德华，对吧。”他摘下布条，“游戏结束了。”

爱德华看着他的眼睛：“你怎么知道是我？”

“你身上的酒味太重了。”

“有吗？你真的没作弊？”

“这种程度的游戏我还用得着作弊？”

谢伊站在旁边。他倒是没觉得爱德华身上的酒味有多重，但是康纳似乎若有所思。他打着哈欠，交换了一下负责支撑身体重心的腿。外面的风雪仍然势头不减，跟这个游戏一样，不知道什么时候才会终结。他当然不是想要中途退出的意思，只不过单纯的躲猫猫对他们而言实在是太简单了。

·

“大家都这么轻松的话，我们要不增加点难度吧，”爱德华的视线从海尔森转移到其他人的身上，“抓的人先把自己灌上两杯朗姆。”

“好啊。”谢伊随口应道，“下一个是谁？”

海尔森回答：“上一轮里第一个被找到的人。”

“噢。”谢伊说。

两秒后他回过神。“等等，”谢伊说，“我们刚刚已经喝了不少了，对吧？再喝半杯就够了，我认为。”

“不，寇马克船长，显然不。”爱德华一手揽过陷入沉默的康纳的肩，“是吧，康纳？那点儿酒我们都直接当水喝的。”

康纳也很想说“不，肯威船长，显然不”，可悲的是，这群人中最不适应派对的居然是最年轻的人。固然在不久之前，他还参与了一众军队将领以及政治高层的重要会议，这群人的姿势水平比在座的三位不知道要高到哪里去了，他跟他们谈笑风生。但就当下情况来看，青年不仅想不出来如何接他爷爷的这句话，还想把对方的手从他的肩上挪下来。最后他只好尽可能严谨地回答道：“爷爷，如果您一直把朗姆当水喝，您会越来越渴的。”

“我知道，我知道——我只是打个比喻。”

“等等。”海尔森突然开口，切断了爱德华拖长了语调的声明，“康纳，你的杯子里是什么酒？”

爱德华爽朗的大笑断裂在半途中。

谢伊绝望地用手掌盖住了脸。趁着那头海尔森还在逼迫爱德华供出船上剩余的朗姆酒存量，他微弱地反对道：“那么我还是不喝了吧？”

“别这样，谢伊，人生总是需要一点挑战，”爱德华并没有错过摆脱质问的机会，重新绽开了一个笑容，“顺便还可以防止你使用第二视觉。”

“那我不如全程保持奔跑。您知道我在奔跑中不能使用第二视觉，先生。”

“是的，我还知道你可以依靠声音辨别敌人的距离。”海尔森抽空予以他回答，“喝吧，谢伊。”

小时候父亲常常带他出海。即使在冬天，他也会坐上父亲的船，在晨曦映照之下驶离海岸。太阳尚未升起，海风清冽而醒神，吹得他脸颊上每一平方厘米的皮肤都隐隐发痛。这种痛感给谢伊·寇马克留下了深刻的记忆，使他在刚刚开始帮助父亲收放缆绳的年纪就做出了一个决定：假使他日后漫长的人生中碰到什么艰难险阻，他就会想起这股清晨的海风，想起它刮在脸上的感受，并且意识到跟这种直接往毛孔里钻的带盐的寒风比起来，没有什么是不能克服的。

现在他迫切地感受到，他的人生恐怕马上就要戛然而止。他甚至隐隐约约听到船长室的舷窗外传来了悠远飘渺的歌声，而他已经无法分辨出这是幻听还是他的天赋在给他警告——虽然两杯朗姆酒不至于使他失态，但他就是有一种糟糕的预感。谢伊刚放下来的手又回到了脸上。就他之前和康纳的友好交流来看，不管这个人是你的上司还是你的父亲，又或者跟你什么关系也没有，他就是擅长作出强制性的命令。“好吧、好吧。”他一边倒酒一边呢喃着。幸好这艘船不是莫林根，否则他们可能已经强闯到暴风雪区域的半中间了。

“友情提醒你一下，”爱德华热情地按住了他拿着酒瓶的手，直到杯子实实在在地被斟满才放开，“连续输掉两次的人是要接受惩罚的。”

看来这就是他糟糕的预感之一。

“我明白。”谢伊深吸了一口气，感受肺部逐渐被寒冷的空气充填，“来吧。”

他的视野陷入一片漆黑。酒精开始使他的思维变得混沌，像一滩薄水一样蔓延开，跟其他记忆勾连在一起。他凭着仅剩的方位感向前迈步，在一个角落里碰到了某个人，对方咕哝了几句，听起来是康纳。寒风从门和窗户的缝隙钻进来，窜过他的手指，使他开始后悔选择露指的手套。他对寒冷的感知似乎比其他人更敏锐，不知道算不算好事。谢伊困惑地从桌角转过身往旁边摸索，但他的手所触及到的地方只有无边的漆黑。

他忽然想起了爱德华在今晚稍早时提到的北海亡灵的传说。据说在这样的风雪夜，徘徊于北大西洋的亡灵会袭击被迫停泊的船只。这个传说他的父亲也跟他讲过，但是细节略有差异，大概在水手中流传着不同的版本。

“伴着人鱼的歌声，每个人都会无意识地陷入沉睡。”那也是一个风雪交加的夜晚，他的父亲坐在他床头轻声讲述着睡前故事——多么正常的亲子活动，“这之后，亡灵的狩猎就开始了。到天亮为止是否能够幸存，其实全凭运气。运气之外只有一条规则：在亡灵狩猎时，千万不能对上他的双眼……”

我的运气操之在我。谢伊·寇马克意志坚定地伸出双手向周边探寻。然而他几乎是刚产生这个想法，一只手就落到了他的肩膀上。“时间到了，”爱德华笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他，“你输了，谢伊。”

谢伊几乎发着懵地被他扯下蒙着眼睛的布条：“……这么快？”

“很遗憾，就算海尔森想，我也不能加速时间的流逝。”爱德华一只手托着腮，“下一个轮到你了，康纳。”

康纳似乎完全不为所动，火光透过灯罩映在他的脸庞上：“我以为寇马克船长得先接受惩罚。”

“比起船长室，你还是更擅长在树丛之中找人，对吧？”

“康纳，”海尔森打断了爱德华的话，“你的提议有道理，不如我们惩罚完输家就收场吧。”

“……先生？”

“对不起，谢伊，我只想尽早结束今晚的这一切，然后去睡觉。”

“你真有这么困的话，我有个配方能让你恢复精神，”爱德华不失时机地重新加入了他们，“只要你给我一点购买原料的资金。”

“我不相信，除非您是真正的亡灵法师。”

“你怎么能肯定我不是？”

“您要真是的话我们还用得着被困在这片暴风雪中吗？”海尔森转了下眼睛，“也对，说不定暴风雪就是您自己引起的。”

康纳的思绪不受控制地飘回到了不算久远的往昔，福克纳好像也跟他提过北海亡灵的传说。“这个传说的名字跟我们的‘北海幽灵’还略有相似之处，”天鹰号的大副在讲故事时变得神神叨叨的，“据说在风雪夜，徘徊于北大西洋的亡灵会袭击被迫停泊的船只。天亮之后，整艘船无人生还。有一回居然逃出来了一个幸存者，但听说那个人的后半生始终躲藏在阴暗的角落里，再也无法直视他人的目光……”

“不能跟亡灵谈谈吗，”他听完后说，“或者跟他战斗什么的。”

“跟亡灵战斗？”福克纳差点把刚喝进去的酒喷出来，“姑且算你能找到合适的武器。还想谈谈？亡灵有这么好说话的话，你怎么不去跟他做游戏呢？”

“我们还是言归正传吧。”爱德华的笑声夹杂在船长室外的狂风呼啸之中，“关于惩罚，你有什么建议，海尔森？”

海尔森心不在焉地打完了一个哈欠：“从桅杆的最高处跳到海里如何？”

“这有什么难的？不就是信仰之……哦噢噢噢——”爱德华幸灾乐祸地向似乎还在发愣的谢伊投去一瞥，“有人害怕冰水——”

谢伊的目光重新聚焦，随后莫林根的船长猛地回过神。“你什么意思，爱德华·肯威？！”他高喊着，手指向下指去，“你这是轻蔑！是挑衅！有什么不敢的？我应战！”

“好啊，临阵逃脱的人就站在船头唱船歌！”

“声音要超过暴风雪！”

“我还是先去睡觉吧。”海尔森面无表情地转过头，“康纳。”

康纳站在爱德华旁边无奈地耸了耸肩：“我最好留下来看着，父亲。”

“好的，”海尔森站起身拿起一盏油灯，“希望你们有一个愉快的夜晚，先生们。”他白色的睡衣嵌进夹杂着雪花的黑暗里，火苗在灯罩里跃动了一下，随即恢复竖直。船长室的门在狂风之中重又合上。

·

天亮之后吉斯特上甲板查看天气情况。他睡了一个好觉，整个人精神抖擞。暴风雪已经停了，但厚重的云雾仍未消散，他们依然跟刺客一起被困在同一片北大西洋。他看到了福克纳，后者心照不宣地错开目光，往不同的方向走去了。正当他俯低身子检查炮筒时，从他头顶的正上方传来了一声“WEEEEEEEEEEEEE”的呼喊。他还没来得及抬头，他的眼前就闪过了一道红黑相间的身影，下降速度快如一颗流星。

直到他和康纳从海里捞上来某个几乎丧失了行动能力的人，吉斯特也没有搞清楚那句话的含义。


End file.
